


I Didn't Think It Could Happen

by babycakes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fingering, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycakes/pseuds/babycakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>as he turned liam around he reached his hand out to grab a condom out of the night stand but liam stopped his hand ''no i want to feel you inside me zayn all of you'' ''but babe-'' liam cut him off ''it's not like i can get pregnant''</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Didn't Think It Could Happen

''Zaynie?'' Liam called Zayn by his nickname ''whats up li?'' zayn asked coming from the bathroom walking into the living room to greet his boyfriend ''you know we have the hotel all to our selvs'' liam said smirking at zayn ''i know babe'' zayn said back smiling and laughing ''and since we have the hotel to our selvs i have an idea'' liam started saying to zayn leaning down so he could wisper into zayns ear ''lets fuck'' zayns laughed a little at what laim was suggesting as he laims hand on his crotch ''whoa li can we at least fuck on our bed i dont think the boys would aprreciate it if we fucked on the couch'' zayn said as liam got up dragging zayn with him to their room

 

''What do you want liam?'' Zayn asked as he threw Liam on the bed lading onto of him ''i want you to finer my ass open'' liam requested as zayn grabbed the lube he told liam to roll over on his stoumache opening the lube he squirted some out onto his fingers teasinh at the rim of liams hole before pushing in ''ugh ow fuck'' liam said in pain as zayn was working his finger inside liam remembering this is his first time being fingered he calms liam down ''shhh its ok babe just relax'' as zayn said the calming words liam soon enough calmed down and eased into the feeling it felt weird but it felt amazing then soon after he added another finger making liams eyes open wide in shock not pain ''mmmmm'' was all he could say into the sheets

 

''More'' Liam said breathlesly wanting zayn to add another finger as he did another gasp escaped him after a few minutes of stretching liam open he was going to flip over face to face so they could fuck but instead suggested ''liam theres something i've always wanted to try'' zayn said awating liams response ''wat?'' but instead of telling him he decided to show him ''oooh'' liam moaned as zayn licked across liams tight hole ''that'' zayn said smirking ''yes'' liam said wanting to feel his tounge on his ass again liam was in complete extacy expierencing something he'd never done before and wodering why zayn hadn't suggested this a long time ago

 

After 20 minutes of fucking Liam with his tounge he was ready to fuck him with his dick but just as Zayn was about to flip liam over he grabbed his wrist and said ''dont stop keep going babe'' liam said desperatly ''babe as much as i'd like to fuck you with my tounge all night i'd like to put my dick in your ass'' zayn said nipping his cheeks playfully giggling liam said ''ok'' as he turned liam around he reached his hand out to grab a condom out of the night stand but liam stopped his hand ''no i want to feel you inside me zayn all of you'' ''but babe-'' liam cut him off ''it's not like i can get pregnant''

 

As he slipped inside Liam he moaned ''oooh babe i can feel you'' Zayn smiled as he leaned down to bit on liams neck and collar bone ''how do i feel?'' he asked snapping his hips once playing with liam ''fucking amazing zi'' liam replied brethlessly ''mmm you feel good to babe'' zayn said starting to snap his hips again ''oh god liam i'm not going to last'' zayn moaned into liams ear ''its ok baby just fuck me'' zayn did fucking liam so hard he began to wheeze as he came inside him moaning ''FUCK LIAM!'' remembering that laim has asthma zay immediatly reached his hand over to the night stand opened the drawor to get his inhaler handing it to him ''here babe'' taking a a puff of air into his lungs he said ''yes babe i'm fine'' smiling

 

{{{{{5 MONTHS LATER}}}}}

 

''Hey liam can i talk to for a minute?'' Louis asked as he walked in the door coming back from haging with Zayn and Niall at the park ''yeah sure mate'' liam said getting up louis eyeing his stoumache as he jogged over to the kitchen ''wats up lou?'' liam asked louis being a little hesitant about saying wat he wanted to tell liam ''liam your pregnant'' ''i know i'm sacred lou'' liam said ''you have to tell zayn your pregnant he has the right to know that your carrying his child liam'' louis said as he patted liam on the back

{{{THE FOLLOWING DAY}}}

''Zayn babe we need to talk'' Liam said in his most serious voice walking with Zayn to sit on the couch in the living room ''i uh i really dont know how to say this but i uh i'm-i'm pregnant zayn'' liam said as zayns eyed widened i surprise ''i just thought you were gaining weight but-but-but how? your a guy you dont have overies!'' zayn exclaimed ''i knoe its freaking me out just as much as you'' after 2 minutes of shock and sitting in silence zayn spoke ''is it a boy or a girl?'' ''i dont know yet'' liam said a with a smile ''you want to go with me to the doctor and find out?'' liam suggested ''NO!'' zayn screamed startling liam ''sorry babe i just want to wait untill you actually have the baby to see'' ''ok babe'' liam grabbing zayns hand ''can you feel him or her?'' liam asked moving zayns hand around his belly''oh my god''zayn wispered as he felt a little foot kick liams belly ''you can also hear his heartbeat if you listen closely'' liam said as zayn but his ear to his stoumache zayn ''thats amazing li'' zayn said looking at liam ''i love you li and our unborn child'' zayn said as he let his forehead rest on liams ''i love you guys to'' liam said laughing as zayn pulled apart getting on his knees near liams belly talking to the little human thats growing inside liam ''hey'' zayn said to liams belly looking up at him ''i dont think he/she can hear you babe'' ''shh i'm talking to our unborn child babe'' zayn said as liam rolled his eyes ''i'm your daddy and so is liam you have 2 daddies were going to be raising you when you come out of daddy i dont know you and you dont know me yet but i love you'' as zayn went on talking to liams belly liam cried out of happiness.......


	2. But It Did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was going good for the happy couple expecting but then things take a turn for the worst

The sun rose peaking through Liam and Zayns room window Zayn loves when he's woken up by the sun he thinks it looks beautiful the way it comes through the window it makes him smile but now he has something else to make him smile Liam as he was waking up he yawned stretching his arms then putting them back on Liams waist where they were before he woke up Zayn loves waking up next to Liam probably beacause he wakes up before Liam and watches him sleep watching at ease he looked so peaceful and content beautiful even and thats when Zayn decided to srtoke his fingers across Liams cheek its so soft not like a babies bottom but like silk and he found this interesting no one else's skin felt like Liams as he continued stroking Liams cheek he looked down at him with adoration like he'd never did before and it awakened something in Zayn giving him butterflie's after a few more minutes of stroking Liams cheek he finally woke up ''mmmm'' Liam moaned as he woke probably beacause of Zayns continuious strokes of his cheek after repeating wat Zayn did after he woke up Liam turned around to look at his boyfriend ''morning babe'' ''morning li'' as they exchanged there sweet good mornings Zayn grabbed Liams chin leaning in to kiss him ''mmm whaw!'' Liam exgerated on the kiss making Zayn roll his eyes playfully.

 

 

As they made there way downstairs Zayn made breakfest for Liam this time as he sat down at the table asking Liam wat he'd like Liam started telling him as he got out all of the ingrediants breakfest request it actually took a while to make Liams breakfest i'm sure it'd take a while to make sunnyside up egg's with bacon,sasauge,waffles,pancakes,scrambbled egg's,toast,and french toast Liam felt almost shy about eating so much but hey he was pregnant unlike Niall he had no excuse for eating as much as he did and if truth be told Zayn loved taking care of liam seeing as how before he was pregnant Liam was kind of taking care of Zayn but he loves it and so does Zayn they simply enjoyed catering to one another pleasing them and meeting their needs making sure the other was happy ''here's your nreakfest li'' Zayn said as he placed half his breakfest on the table infront of Liam the only thing he was still cooking was the french toast making sure to put just enough cinnamon on the toast and be careful as to not drown them in syrup Liam loved his french toast with syrup that he'd just eventually end up drowning them himself and thats what makes the breakfest so special to Liam instead of it being that he cooked it was the fact that zayn takes note on how he likes things cooked and how he likes them prepared ''is it good babe?'' Liam shaked his head yes.

 

 

''Thanks for making me breakfest babe'' Liam said as he finished up the last piece of his french toast taking the plate to the kitchen begining to wash it off and doing the dishes when Zayn came up behind him ''Oi! babe you sit down and let me do the dishes you shouldn't be on your feet'' Zayn said as he kissed Liam ''ok'' Liam said as he walked over to the couch having a hard time sitting beacause his stoumache grew bigger as time whent on making noises Zayn had looked Liams way into the living room noticing he was strugling he immidiatly ran over to the couch beside him and helped him sit down taking his hand lowering him slowly ''thanks babe'' Liam said smiling at Zayn Liam liked how Zayn felt like he had to help him with everything it made Liam feel all the more special as Zayn whent back to the dishes he finished up as he was dryinghis hands he looked to into the living room once again noticing Liam struggle again runing over to make sure he was ok ''babe wats the matter?'' Zayn asked as Liam kept squirming aroud trying to get comfortable ''my back is sore from carying this little beat inside me'' Liam said jokingly rubbing his belly as soon as Zayn heard the words 'back is sore' he zoomed up the stairs and got Liams favorite Toy Story pillow ran back down the steps as fast ash he could without almost falling down and breaking his neck in the process ''here li'' Zayn said as he propped the pillow behind Liam making Him comfortable sighing in content ''that good li?'' Zayn asked making sure Liam was comfortable before going to use the restroom ''yes baby i'm fine'' Liam said planting yet another kiss on Zayns cheek.

 

 

As Liam got up from the couch to get a glass aof water he felt something wet fall down his leg's thinking his water broke he looked down only to see blood ''OH MY GOD!'' Liam screamed hysterically making zayn sprint out of the bathroom runing to the kitchen to find his passed out pregnant boyfriend ''LIAM?! OH MY GOD LI?! FUCK!'' Zayn screamed watching his boyfriend bleed all over the floor as the boy's burst in the door wat they saw startled them ''oh my god liam'' Louis said tears falling from his eyes ''louis call the ambulance my phone is dead'' Zayn said trying to be as cal as he could ''ok ok'' Louis said frantically as he fished his phone from his pocket dialing 911 ''hello?'' the dispacther said she picked up the phone ''we need an abulnace and please hurry he's pregnant'' Louis said more tears falling from his eyes ''whats your address?'' the dispatcher asked ''5876 brokewood lane please hurry'' Louis said hanging up the phone ''li? please wake uo babe PLEASE!'' Zayn said as he was holding Liam in his arms crying after a few minnutes an ambulance came busting in the house ''get him on the gurny now we need to move!'' one lady said while two other men lifted Liam onto the gurney wheeling him out to the ambulance van ''can we ride with him please?'' Louis begged with teary eyes the lady nodded her apporval waving her hand for the boys to quickly get in to the van everyones eyes on Liam.

 

 

After arriving at the hospital Zayn,Louis,Liam,Niall,and Harry sat in the waiting room hoping to get some new's soon it didn't take long as a think looking doctor with mussy hair approached the boy's making them all stand up to hear wat the doctor has to say ''first of all i just want to say that i'm so sorry but-he misscarried'' the doctor said hesitantly Zayn eyes windened at wat the doctor had told them and began crying again as the doctor began to speak again not finished with wat he was telling the boys ''the kinda of good new's is that wact caused the miscarry wasn't anything serious'' the doctor said as he was about to speak again Harry interupted ''wat was it?'' he asked curious ''lack of sleep it appearantly panicked the baby and it stopped breathing all we have to do is give him a C section and-get.....the baby out'' the doctor said hesitating again almost scared of speaking again as he walked away to go delieve the bad news to Liam Zayn trailed behind him telling him that he's rather do it the doctor didnt argue ''hey li'' Zayn said so happy that his boyfriend is ok sitting beside his bed not knowing how to tell him he lost the baby he bagn to get nervous amd Liam could tell when Zayn was nervous there were little tell tell signs ''wats wrong zi?'' Liam asked concerned making a tear drop from Zayns eye onto the hand that he was holding startling Liam ''babe wats the matter?'' Liam asked for a second time taking one big deep breath he said ''we los-lost the baby liam'' Liam was not ready for this news as he looked away from Zayn in horror trying not to break out into a hyterical crying fit succeding he simply asked ''what happened?'' looking back at Zayn wiping tears from his eyes he replied ''you didnt get enough sleep and um li? the doctors are going to have to do a C section to get the baby out'' Zayn explained hoping Liam would understand he did he was very uoset but he kept his compsure and agreed to the C section.

 

 

''Zi?'' Liam asked as they got back to the house walking in ''you want to try again?'' Liam asked hoping Zayn would want to seeing as how he was so excited to have a child just as mich as Liam was ''do you want to?'' Zayn asked making sure Liam really wanted this ''yes i want to have a baby zayn your baby'' Liam said smiling making Zayn smile to ''but we'll have to wait till your stiches are healed'' Zayn said as he pointed to Liams stoumache as they began to kissing they heard the boys runing down stairs ''LIAM!'' Nialled screamed pratically jumping into Liams arms the other boys following beind him making it down stairs ''uhh li? what your uhh'' Niall began to say nervously as he notcied that Liams stoumache was no longer big and bloated like before ''ok we all need to sit down'' Liam told the boys gestering to the couch after everyone gets situated into the living room and seated down on one of the couches Liam begens to explain ''i miscarried but the good news is that there wasnt anything wrong with me that prevents me from having another baby so after my stiches are healed me and zayn are going to try and have another baby wat do you guy's think?'' Liam asked honestly wanting the boys opinions and ''i think its a great idea but this time li make sure you get rest i over heard the doctor talking to zayn but this time make sure to pop this one out ok?'' Louis said jokingly making everyone laugh as he was being his usual sassy self as they all began telling Liam wat they think about having another baby Niall mentioned someting about twins that made Liam and Zayn laugh........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the second chapter loves! leave kudos if you thought it was any good and i might do another part? xx

**Author's Note:**

> Plz be honest wen you leave a comment (if you do) leave kudos if you think its any good!


End file.
